Oculus Implant
|designer= |type=In-body Server Device |model= |created= |discharge= |function=Ocular Information Center |power source=Bio-electricity |power output= |control system=Analyzer System |affiliation= |universe=Orbital Era |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }} The Oculus Implant is a surgically-implemented device most, if not all, GUNSYS Network personnel require to access its operating system or handle any of its mechanics. It is featured in Mobile Gear Gundam Blues. Description & Characteristics The Oculus Implant was developed at first as a countermeasure against anyone accessing the advanced tech of GUNSYS and stealing it. At first it was a simple chip implanted into the bodies of personnel, but it was realized that this could be used to gain an advantage against the forces that GUNSYS would pit itself against. The final version of the Oculus Implant is a pair of small ring devices containing several miniature projectors along their rim and a foot of micro fiber cables coiled up into the body. In order to place the implant into the body, the ocular gel of the eyes must be scraped off. The rings are affixed to the iris, allowing the pupils through and doing nothing to hinder normal sight. Via the optic nerve, the micro cables are fed through until reaching the brain, before fraying and attaching to most of the neural pathways. Two cables from the two rings then join together for a physical linkage between devices, completing the set-up. Afterwards, a basic LASIK procedure is performed to repair the outer layer of the eyes to their original state, now with the Oculus Implant in place. Anesthetic is used to keep the patient relaxed until the implant sets. When implemented, the Oculus Implant allows its user to interface with most of GUNSYS's technology and equipment. The two rings essentially act as two artificial brains working in tandem with the user's brain, providing instant information via the user's thought alone. The rings's projectors shoot a sensitive light along the inner cornea, providing visual information to the user. The light is specifically made so that it doesn't irritate the sight of the user when it turns on. The rings can also send and receive laser-light transmissions. For Mobile Gear pilots, the Oculus Implant provides another benefit: a wireless connection to the Analyzer System of their Gear, allowing for instant cooperation between system and pilot. Many of GUNSYS's personnel refuse to entertain the thought of having the Oculus Implant implemented on them, regardless of the necessity of it for interfacing with GUNSYS's equipment and its advantages. The result of this is that most equipment can be handled normally without the implant being required, with a select few volunteers allowed to have full access on the implant. With the Mobile Gear, it is the same case, but for the Gundam Gears, it is a prerequisite. Components & Features *'Ring Body' ::In order to not impede the vision of the user, the Oculus Implant comes in the form of a thin miniature ring with a standard diameter of 12 millimeters that is attached on top of the iris. Six separate sections of the ring can expand and contract along with the iris. The body is thin enough to fade into the color of the iris somewhat, though if a light is shined onto the eyes, the rings would become very visible. *'Laser-Light Projector' ::The six sections of the ring body also each have a miniature projector placed onto the front. Shooting a fine light onto the inner dome of the cornea, the user can receive visual information produced by the implants. These projectors can also act as a micro laser-light transmission light and lens, sending and receiving information conveyed via millions of flashes per second. Because the projectors are always in use in some form, there's permanently six somewhat points of an ambient glow within the user's eyes surrounding the pupils. *'Tangled Micro-Fiber Cables' ::In order for the rings to connect directly into the brain of the user, two sets of wires are used. Each cable is about one and a quarter long, and made up of several even smaller fiber optic cables twisted together. Using the optic nerve as a direct passageway to the brain, the wires fray and push themselves through into the neural network of the brain at every end. Small enough that they do not impede or damage the normal works of the brain, they attach themselves directly into the biological system, connecting everything together into a loop. Two cables from the two separate rings are joined together, pairing the two with a hard connection. *'Wireless Connector' ::The rings can wirelessly connect to any GUNSYSN OS-run equipment. They can interact with the Analyzer System and act as a medium between the system and the user. *'No Internal Power Source' ::Instead of having a power source built into them, the rings instead rely on the natural electricity generated by the human body to fuel itself. Due to the limited size and scale of the Oculus Implant set-up, a very limited amount of power is required, not affecting the user's normal capabilities and faculties in any way. History Related *'Operator (Orbital Era)' Trivia